Disposal of household hazardous wastes (HHW) or home generated special materials (HGSM) can be complicated. HEW or HGSM refer to materials that may be harmful to the environment, and governmental organizations typically adopt rules that mandate that such materials cannot be discarded in ordinary trash. Such HEW may include automotive products (e.g., antifreeze, fluids, motor oil, oil filters, gasoline, polish, wax, and so on), batteries, electronics, fluorescent light bulbs, household cleaners, paint products, garden chemicals, sharp implements, swimming pool chemicals, and other products deemed hazardous (such as items that include mercury, such as thermometers, thermostats, and the like). Proper disposal of such materials may require a scheduled pickup by municipal employees or transportation to an HEW disposal facility, depending on the particular regulations.